Even Geniuses Have Their Secrets
by AlteredFire
Summary: in which Kiba is fascinated by someone's hair and Neji has a secret to keep. boy x boy fluff one-shot. [I changed the title because... it sounded stupid?]


He flinched as Hinata wrapped her fingers around his, embarrassed a bit by the affection, yet somewhat happy.

"Neji-nii-sama," she faced a shop's display and nervously pointed at the three dresses that hung on the stiff manikins, "Which… would look nice o-on me?"

Neji was indeed a cold man but around Hinata's company, he was soft as caramel candy. Today, the genius Hyuuga was shopping. Yes, shopping. Hinata who had only attended Hyuuga gathering or funerals asked to go to a party with her friends. It was more of advice and moral support than permission.

His pearls eyes glared in disgust at the bright orange dress. She wanted to dress to impress, mainly Naruto, but no way in hell would she wear that obnoxious color. "Hinata-sama, it would be more appropriate to ask Ino or Sakura to help you with this."

The girl lowered her eyes and fidgeted with her fingers, "B-but to tell them about m-my crush…"

"Hinata-sama, everyone knows but the fool himself…"

She let out a small 'eep', "I- I feel comfortable with you…"

Her eyes brightened when Neji lifted the act and smiled, "Hinata-sama, the white one contrasts well with you eyes and dark violet hair." The poor girl; of all the men in the crowd, why did have to be that piece of ramen?

By now they had entered the store. Suddenly Neji wished he had not. A brown fur ball called jogged up to them. Of all the days, why today?

"Yo, Hinata!" When he turned to Neji, his expression hardened and his voice firmer, "I have something to say," Hinata knew what was coming and Neji hoped it wouldn't come, "I love you, Neji."

That bastard knew how to push his buttons! The Hyuuga growled at the micheavioulsy giggling dog-nin. This was probably the hundredth confession. The Hyuuga genius clenched his fingers into fists, trying to regain his cool composture. "Kiba, what a surprise to see you here. What are you doing in a woman's store?"

"Hmm… same goes for you…"

"Neji-nii-sama is helping me shop…," Hinata said.

Kiba smirked. Neji? Helping shop? What a joke… "Hana kinda dragged me here… she needs to get laid already, I'm tire of being dragged around.."

He yelped in pain when his sister came up from behind and smacked him across the head, "Watch your mouth, little brother."

The Hyuuga Heiress smiled at the sibling quarrel. Hana was an interesting woman, at least that's what Hinata thought. "U-um that brand…" she looked at the clothes Hana held over he forearm, "I like that brand…"

"Oh! You a fan! Come, I'll show you where you can find them!" Though they were never particularly close, Hana tugged at her hand as if they were best friends.

The heiress looked at her cousin for approval, in which he gave with a nod. It was when Hinata left that his face turned to an annoyed grimace. His discomfort could be explained by all the female undergarments that surrounded him like a barrier.

"Neji, we should go on a date."

If Hyuuga Neji was not Hyuuga Neji, then he would have most definitely banged his head against a wall. "No. Your persistence is annoying," and before the dog-nin could even plead, "No means no." This was the thousandth time Kiba Inuzuka had asked him on a date and it was the thousandth time he refused.

"Ok, then on a walk"

"N-"

"As friends."

"I don't recall being friends with you. Also, I am not leaving Hinata-sama."

"Aw, stop babying her, she'll be fine with my sister. I'll go tell them that we're leavin, wait here."

Before he could retort Kiba rushed off, leaving behind a very annoyed Hyuuga. Babying her?! How?! That dum mutt wouldn't understand!

The dog-nin reappeared moments later, grinning like a fool, "Hana's walking her home later, so, about the walk?"

"No. If Hinata-sama doesn't need me, I'll be going home."

Kiba grunted in annoyance, "You really need to loosen the grip on Hinata."

Pearl eyes slanted dangerously, "Don't speak of things you doing understand." This mutt was accusing him of mistreating Hinata! So maybe he nearly killed her in the past but now, things were different. He would never hurt her again, she was too precious. With that he turned around and left for home.

* * *

Neji would have stayed to walk Hinata back, but Hana would so he let it be. The fact that the kunoichi was from the respected Inuzuka clan lessened his worry, but it was still there. He followed his shadow home in the dusk and grew agitated when another shadow bobbed up from behind to join his. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm walking you home."

"I don't need to be _walked _home." Neji really wasn't in the mood to deal with Kiba today.

It was just a walk home, right? "Hmph, do whatever."

"Oh! Finally came to your sense, eh, Neji!"

The Hyuuga ignored him. "Where's your dog"

"At home…"

"Why"

"Well, I didn't want him to ruin our date."

Did he even have to ask? Neji decided to keep mute while they made their way to his home, Kiba equally quite.

The Hyuuga halted in front of the mansion gates, "Don't tell me you plan to follow me inside."

"Aww, it's Saturday! You should invit-"

"No. Don't. Even. Think. About. It." He was about to stalk off into his home when the clan head strolled up to him. "Neji, where is Hinata?"

"Oh! She's with my sister, ya know, Hana?," said Kiba.

Neji wanted to crouch on the floor and curl up in a ball and just DIE. Who the hell did Kiba think he was talking to!? Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata's father, more ever, head of the Hyuuga clan. He sent menacing glares to the mutt, but they were all ignored.

Hiashi's eyes widened slightly, "Hinata, with Hana?" The girl was so un-sociable, how on earth did she manage to befriend Hana, who was quite her opposite. "Alright." He observed the Inuzuka for moment, "Kiba, was it? A friend of Neji's, I presume."

No way, friends? "Hiashi-sama, we are simply acquaintances."

"Aww, no need to be cold! Neji invited me for tea!"

Hiashi knew his nephew well enough to know that he despised company and moreover, would never invite someone for tea but Hiashi played along with Kiba. "I'm sure Neji would be glad to have your company."

* * *

Kiba sipped his tea and looked around his simplistic surroundings. A dark, cherry wood clothes drawer and bed stand with a vanilla shaded lamp resting on top. The bed had a crimson comforter with a white bedspread and pillow. He was currently sitting on his calves at a table in the center of the room, sipping his bitter tea and slurping it every once in a while just to piss Neji. "Not bad, but a bit bare."

Neji stood above Kiba, looking down at him with a killing intent that steamed from his glowering eyes. "Do you enjoy making me miserable?" he hissed.

"Aw, come on, just a friend vistin'!" Hey, this tea is real bitter, any sugar?" He wasn't fond of traditional drinks.

"No"

Bringing up a conversation with the Hyuuga genius proved difficult. The dog-nin resorted to exploring the room. Surprisingly, Neji didn't mind, perhaps because there was nothing to explore.

Kiba looked under the bed, "Any stashes of porn- oooo…" he cooed at the sight of a small wooden box and pulled it out from it's shelter.

Hyuuga Neji nearly yelped as he attempted to wrench it out of Kiba's hands. Unfortunately, Hyuuga weren't known for their muscle. With one clean pull, Kiba won the tug-o-war. Neji stumbled forward but braced himself on the table's edge, "Kiba, it's not funny!"

The dog-nin quickly unclasped the hatches of the box and quickly pried it open. He was surprised with the contents.

It was a collection, and assortments, hair accessories, mainly hair pins. There was a pretty silver pin with a jade bird attached to the top. Neji wearing hair pins? His giggles were cut short when he turned around to face Neji.

Hyuuga Neji sat on the floor, his hands in fists on the table. At first it seemed as if he was about to snap and scream at Kiba but his eyes didn't even glance at the dog-nin. Instead, he got up and walked straight out his room, completely ignoring Kiba's presence.

* * *

Akamaru whined, irritated at his owners depressing aura that seemed to rub off on him.

"I don't get why he has to go that far!" Neji used Juken on him the last time he attempted to talk to him, and he barely made it out alive.

"Kibaaaa!"

The smell of ramen hit his nose like pepper spray, "What's up Naruto?"

"Sai's being a complete ass today. He straight out refused to train with me! So you train with me!"

"Go find Sakura or something, not in the mood for it."

The jinchuriki sucked in his breath and turned slightly blue, "Do you want me to die?"

"Maybe?"

"Gosh, such and ass… so I heard from Lee that Neji's real pissed at you. It happened to me before too; he stopped talking to me for months before Hinata convinced him that I wasn't a bad person."

"Gosh, what did you do?"

Naruto grinned a goofy grin and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "T-touched his hair…"

Kiba nearly choked on his spit, "Wah! Why?"

"Dude! It looks so friggin soft and healthy, longer that any girl's hair around here. I was just curious!"

Now that Naruto said it, it was kinda true…

"I'm gonna go find someone to train with" Naruto ran off in his usual giddy mood.

The dog-nin groaned and knelt by the road to find comfort in his dog's eyes. Akamaru was reluctant to comfort his master but gave in when his back was scratched. "Let's hope he comes around."

* * *

Neji ran his fingers through the strands of his long hair. Starting at ends, he combed out the few tangles mantled in his hair with a wooden comb. It was soothing action and it calmed him to no means but today he found it quite irritating, thanks to Kiba. Out of all the people, that stupid _mutt_ had to find his precious collection! But then again, there was the question, why did the Hyuuga genius collect hair accessories?

It started off when Hinata wore a jade hairpin one night for a Hyuuga gathering. He found it absolutely stunning, the beautiful opal sheen of green against the nearly black of her hair. And suddenly, he imagined himself wearing the pin. Why couldn't he?! He had long hair, just like Hinata! He didn't want to admit he was jealous, so he bought a hairpin, thinking, '_Ha! I can pull it off too!" _ He wore it, talking a good look at his reflection for the first time.

It was absolutely stunning!

Well the pin was. He on the other looked somewhat… stupid. But he was stubborn lad and refused to give up, thinking that maybe it was just _this _pin that didn't suit him so he purchased pins after pins. Unsatisfied with them all, he hid them under his bed, occasionally admiring them, occasionally feeling pangs of jealousy (which he would not admit).

He gave up on his hair and pulled it back in a knot before curling into his bed. Really, if Kiba told anyone about his little secret, he'd juken all three hundred and sixty-one of his chakra holes, plus the mouth.

* * *

Kiba found sleep hard to find that night. He dizzily watched the fan on the ceiling move in slow circles, thinking of a way to apologize to Neji. But he didn't really do anything wrong… then again he did open it without permission. He closed his eyes and pulled the image of the hair-pin collection back into his mind. That jade one he picked up, it would have looked really nice on Neji. Because like Naruto said, his hair _was _kinda pretty.

Kiba sat up abruptly, his loosened head band clattering on the floor. Akamaru jumped up from his sleepy haze and pawed his owner angrily. He returned to his slumber when he was straight out ignored.

The dog-nin blushed when he realized that he had imagined touching Neji's hair. That night he decided to apologize to Neji once and for all, that is, after the Hyuuga cooled down a bit.

* * *

What seemed like a week later Neji found himself coincidentally confronted by a dog-nin. He dropped the apple back into the cart and crossed his arms in front of Kiba.

The dog-nin was covering over a bit nervously, almost as if he was hiding behind his dog.

"Uh, Neji, can you please listen to me?"

"Hn, what is it?"

Kiba looked at the bustling food market around them before tugging on Neji's sleeves, "Let's go somewhere quieter."

Neji pulled his arm away offensively and stalked Kiba into a forest clearing.

"Spit it out, mutt," Neji said spitefully.

Kiba laughed at Neji's usual remark before pulling something out from his pocket. "Put you hand out." He placed something cold and metallic in the Hyuuga's outstretched hands."

Ya know, I'm sorry for laughing and stuff and the stuff in the box. Um, here, since you like em and all…"

The Hyuuga looked down at his palms. A metallic pin rested there, colored bright silver and had several blue beads embellishing the wings of a butterfly. It was a hair pin.

Pretty as it was, Neji was not amused. "Kiba...," there was a slight snarl in his voice, "do think this is funny?"

Of course the dog nin was mocking him!

Kiba's feral eyes widened in shock, "Wha! Dude, I thought you would like it!"

"Hell you thought that! You don't even like me; you think I'm mistreating Hinata or whatever! And you know how ridiculous it would be for a man to wear something like this!"

"But you like the-"

"Forget it Kiba!" The Hyuuga turned on his heels, the pin dropping to the floor with a heavy thud.

He watched agape as the Hyuuga disappeared into a thicket of trees.

Kiba bent to the ground and hissed at himself, seriously, what did he do now? He picked up the butterfly pin and dusted at the dirt stuck in the wings' folds.

* * *

Neji walked past Hinata's room before closing the door to his behind him.

And then he broke down.

It's pitiful, really. A Hyuuga crying over a mere pin; laughable. Well, it more than that. He felt so… inferior and vulnerable now that Kiba knew.

And now that he knew, he would be mocked for it.

He was startled by a soft knock on his door. Wiping away at his eyes, he asked, "Who is it?" He opened it though there wasn't a reply, thinking that it was Hiashi.

The closing door would have knocked the dog-nin out if he had not caught it. He grunted, trying to wedge the door open with his forearms. "Neji! We need to talk!"

"Go away!" the voice hissed, struggling to keep the door closed.

The use of jutsus indoors was frowned upon, an advantage for the dog-nin who pushed in with little effort.

Neji walked away and sat on his bed, facing away from Kiba to the window, "What do you want."

It was a low whisper but Kiba managed to make it out, "You dropped something.." he dangled the pin between his thumb and forefinger.

"I don't want it!"

"I'm not frigging joking! Damn, can't you just trust me for one?!"

Neji turned to Kiba, the nerves by his eyes twitching to activate the bakugaun, "How it not mocking me!"

The dog-nin paced closer to the Hyuuga until the bed dipped on contact with his knee, "You do realize, you have pretty hair."

"What?"

"Your hair, it's pretty."

Kiba's breath tickled the pale ears that were now sporting a bright pink, "I-its n-no-"

"Dude! Even Naruto thinks your hair is cool. Didn't he try to touch it and stuff."

"Ye-yeah b-but." Neji grew flustered as he continued to stutter. Suddenly he felt a small tug on his hair.

Kiba's finger had entwined in his hair, taking in its supple consistency as he palmed them with each stroke. Neji shivered at the dog-nin buried his nose behind his sensitive ears and breathed in. "It's pretty and smells good."

He immediately jerked back, taking a few moments to process what he was doing, "Oh god, sorry! It was on impulse!" He cursed the Inuzuka nose.

Neji fought back a blush as he said, "I-its fine…" Kiba's finger returned to play with his hair, occasionally taking whiffs and burying his nose into the scalp. At his every movie Neji would twitch, not used to anyone other than himself touching his hair.

"Um, the pin I got, can I put it on you?"

Neji grumbled, "Do what you wish,"

Neji's hair felt so good! He was reluctant to temporarily pull out the silky mass while he fondled with the clip. He slid a finger under a small portion of hair before securing the clip in its place.

"Um, you know… I don't hate you…"

"When did I-," Neji remembered: at the meadow today, "Oh… Uh, that was just, the spur of the moment."

Kiba smiled, relaxing now that the misunderstanding was gone. He pushed Neji to the edge of the bed so he could view himself in the mirror, "Uh, I look weird after all…" He reached for the pin but before he could pull it out, a firm hand grasped at his wrist.

"No, it's pretty." A hint of silver shone from the hair, the blue stones contrasting well with the onyx locks.

Kiba eyed their reflection closer. The room was dim but Neji's face seemed all the more aglow under the soft light. His robes were slightly open, revealing a milky white chest with high collarbones connecting his shoulders. Loose strands of hair ran down either sides of his body before pooling on his lap and the bangs tumbled free without the forehead protector holding them back.

Kiba really didn't know what had gotten into him but Neji looked beautiful. Not in a feminine way like Kurenai or Hinata. But Neji had a masculine beauty that few possessed.

"Kiba?" Neji grew confused as strong arms wrapped around his waist. He suddenly felt Kiba rest on his shoulder, warm breaths tickling his neck.

"Neji I love you."

Neji blushed but reverted to his stoic form, "Yeah, sure."

"Years ago it started out as a joke but today, today I mean it."

And to prove it, he pressed his lips against the Hyuuga's supple ones.

He waited to be pushed away, but when nothing happened, he pulled back and viewed Neji's widened eyes.

It took a while to process his thoughts and when he did, he steamed crimson. "K-k-k-k-kiba!"

"Hah? What? Didn't like it?

He hissed and cursed under his breath until Kiba pulled him into an embrace, "It doesn't have to be today, but I want your answer."

Neji surprisigly gave into the warmth and relaxed in the arms. "Thanks for the pin" he said. He pulled back from Kiba's warmth and hesitated before placing a sloppy kiss on the dog-nin's tattooed cheek, "Uh, th-that was also a-a thanks."

A hue of pink dusted Kiba's cheeks as he rubbed under his nose nervously with a finger and chuckled a welcome.

* * *

my first Kiba x Neji fic! I had tons of fun writing this one-shot, but man Neji does have some damn gorgeous hair!

Please review?


End file.
